


Faces in the wall

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomasthetankengine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie





	Faces in the wall

It was very late that night, poor little Marlene couldn’t sleep. The little girl had been stirring around for hours thinking about them.. those, faces, they seemed to never leave her mind or stop torturing her poor young soul. Her parents were fast asleep and no matter how hard she tried to cry out for them, they couldn’t hear her. 

so she tried something else, she thought of the poem about angels her mother would read to her to help her slumber, but try as she might the words to the poem slipped out of her memory, into the void never to return. The poor girl buried her little head in her hands, sobbing into them was her only escape from the terrors that crept into her fragile mind. “Pwease mummy!, pwease daddy!,help me pwease!”.. she uttered as her breath hitched with every tear. “They’re not going to let you leave young miss, they’ll keep you imprissoned till the end of time”.. a soft silk like voice whispered through the cold night air. “The faces can see, the walls have eyes, and they faces know we’re you are..they all do”.. said the voice seeming closer this time.. oh that poor little girl shivered and shook, trying with all her might to ask for help from her slumbering parents.   
“mama..dada..I’m so scawred..I want you..I want you..” the little girl whimpered.

*the next morning came, seeming taking forever to come once more... but Marlene didn’t utter a world, the voice had advised her against it.. “you mustn’t tell a soul of what you’ve witnessed..if you do..you’re life will take a dramatic turn for the worst..” the voice warned as it faded away. 

Marlene’s parents noticed something seemed slightly off when their daughter didn’t touch her knife and fork to cut her waffle. “What’s wrong sweet pea?” Asked her mother “aren’t you hungry darling?”.. “no mummy..I’m full..” lied Marlene, not wanting to tell her mother about what was really going on. “Oh come on sweetheart, please tell me, I love you so much and you never have to be scared to tell me anything”. Her mother soothed, leaning over the table to kiss her daughters forehead.


End file.
